The Beauty and the Tiger
by Helike
Summary: Not quite a fanfic, just 20 short madeupbyme facts about my favourite pairing from Gundam SEED. Split into two parts: one for Aisha and the other one for Andy.
1. Part 1: Aisha

Not quite a fanfic, just 20 short made-up-by-me facts about my favourite pairing from Gundam SEED. Written for 20seeds community LJ long time ago. Split into two parts: one for Aisha and the other one for Andy. I've just found it on my HDD.

**Andy and Aisha need more love ::heart::**

**I do not own Gundam SEED.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**The Beauty and the Tiger: Part 1. Aisha**

1. When she put on her blue outfit for the first time, she unintentionally caused a few minor accidents and two fights. However, the outfit didn't seem to make any impression on the person she had been wearing it for.

2. She had never thought about joining the army until she met Andy. She enlisted, because she wanted to make sure there would be at least one person caring about him - herself.

3. She used to love coffee. Then she met Andy. She stopped loving coffee.

4. Sometimes she wasn't sure what was more important for Andy: coffee or her.

5. She was a great Nicol's fan. When the two young pilots from Klueze's team were send to them, she did regret there was no young Amarfi among them.

6. She thought about being a model once. She even planned to take part in a model casting. However, she never got to the place due to a minor accident that happened to her when she was going there. It was then that she met Andy for the first time.

7. She was born on Earth, but her family had to move to PLANT after George Glen's death. She had always missed Earth, so she was really happy to hear they might go there again. Even if it was due to the war.

8. She didn't like wearing dresses. She found them uncomfortable. However, she had a few, because Andy liked seeing her wearing it.

9. Her favourite colour was light pink; she was wearing blue, because it was Andy's favourite colour.

10. She was always wondering how Andy would react if instead of her blue outfit she started to wear a sexy red dress. She never dared to check it.

11. She hated uniforms. That's why she never wore any.

12.During the final exams in the Academy she got the highest mark in handling with explosives and information gathering (Yup, she was scored as #1). However, the other results weren't so impressive.

13. She was probably the only person in the base that found both, Yzak and Dearka, rather charming during their staying there.

14. She loved flowers. Poppies and daisies were her favourite.

15. She was really grateful to Andy for bringing Kira and Cagalli to the base. She had never had so good fun before.

16. She loved sweets and sweets loved her. She never got overweighted.

17. She despised the war. In her personal opinion people who started a war were just fools (no matter it they were naturals or coordinators).

18. She loved music. However, she had no talent in singing.

19. She bet Andy on he wouldn't be able to live without his coffee for one month. She lost the bet.

20. She made Martin DaCosta promise that he'd take care of Andy when she wasn't around. She forbade him to tell anyone about it.

-----------------------------

Well... hope you liked it. I like this part the most.


	2. Part 2: Andy

**Andy and Aisha need more love ::heart::  
**

**I do not own Gundam SEED.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**The Beauty and the Tiger: Part 2. Andrew Waltfeld**

**  
**

1. He hated uniforms. But you know... there are times when you can do nothing about it and just have to wear one. Especially when you're a commander.

2. Who would he be if he hadn't decided to join ZAFT? For sure he wouldn't have chosen a job that would be boring. Being a pilot sounds really interesting, don't you think? But well... Seems that some people were just born to be soldiers.

3. He hated doing nothing. After all piloting a MS is much funnier than just giving orders, right?

4. He used to think that he knew everything about his future life and that it was quite predictable after all. Well... One day he met a beautiful, dark-haired woman and from that moment his life appeared to be completely unpredictable. But he never regretted this meeting.

5. It wasn't love at the first sight. At least not in the way you could think. They both got involved into a little accident. Both lost their tempers. And they had an argument. Then he totally fell for her. He asked her out and she agreed.

6. Would you think he might have ever been shy? Well... He was... in some way. He had never felt so anxious asking a girl out until he met Aisha.

7. First date is really important, isn't it? He spent a lot of time thinking where to take Aisha. Finally he chose an opera. He hit the bull's eye.

8. His favourite colour was blue. However, he never told anybody about it.

9. Once he took Aisha to Nicol's concert and she liked it a lot. Seeing how much she was admiring the boy, he started to wonder if taking her to that concert was really as good idea as he had thought.

10. When he saw Aisha in her famous blue outfit for the first time, suddenly he caught himself on having a big problem with concentration. He put a lot of effort into not showing his reaction to anybody.

11. No mater what others might think: there was nothing and no one more important for him than Aisha.

12.He thought it would be interesting to see Aisha wearing a sexy red dress. He never told her that he knew she had thought about wearing it.

13.He bet Aisha on he would be able to live without his coffee for one month. He won the bet. But he never told her how close she had been to winning it. His first "break-down" had come after a few hours from the bet.

14. He always was good at chemistry.

15. Actually he find the way in which DaCosta tried to take care of him rather amusing. One reason more to "tease" the boy.

16. If Aisha had ever told him to choose coffee or her, he wouldn't have hesitated even for a while. He'd have chosen Aisha. However, he never told her about it and sometimes teased her saying how important coffee was for him. Later he regretted these words a lot.

17. He was a big fan of Lacus Clyne's songs. But you'd better not expect him to admit it.

18. He always wondered how Dearka put up with Yzak. Not that he thought Yzak was a bad person. He just had never met such a hot tempered person before.

19. Some people says: Never argue with a woman. Andy had his own version of this saying. Never argue with Aisha. What is the point in doing so if you can't win? That's why he let her go with him in that last "hunt" for Archangel.

20. He never blamed Kira for Aisha's death. He only blamed himself and these who had started the war.


End file.
